I'll be your Felix
by VforVicodin
Summary: Golden Sun oneshot, PiersxAlex. Alex is concerned that Felix will get in his way to obtaining limitless power, and meets Piers in a bar to try to get him to betray Felix by any means possible - even if it means taking Felix's place in Piers's heart.


I'LL BE YOUR FELIX

Random spur of the moment fanfic about the two male water adepts, and to which lengths Alex will go to manipulate (written at 2am, so it's probably the result of insanity rather than creativity). The general story is Piers meeting Alex for the first time. No idea when, but it's in a bar...I haven't played the games for a while, so I'm sorry for any storyline inconsistencies -_-'' Also, it's a bit OOC, considering no where in the game does it mention that Piers loves Felix, or that Alex is a rapist. But we can dream... *__*

I do not own Golden Sun (but if I did I'd have a the third one made by now!) or any of its characters.

''You're not from around here,'' Alex coolly accused. Piers glances up from his reading – one of the history books from the vast library on his ship that he'd been meaning to reread for a while. He looked up at the reflection of himself – the two shared common water adept traits. Alex's startling blue eyes differed from Piers's piercing yellow, however. With their contrasting eyes, they locked gazes, until Piers curteously continued the conversation.

''No, I come from the isolated island of Lemuria. My ship was washed out to sea. My name is Piers,'' he informed him.

''I know, Piers,'' Alex replied, regretting that his statement had come across as a question. Piers did not question Alex's response, despite assuming that they were strangers to each other.

''May I ask who you are?'' Piers inquired, not yet knowing of Alex. Alex developed a sly grin, and nodded slowly.

''Of course. My name is Alex. I am a Water Adept, like you,'' he explained, ''Pleasure to make your acquaintance.''

''Likewise,'' Piers added politely. ''So Alex, you are an Adept...do you seek to rekindle the lighthouses as well?'' Alex resumed his smile, and shifted his position in his bar stool. They met in an Inn, while the rest of Piers's companions slept. Piers did not feel the need to sleep at the time, and headed down to the bar to relieve his stress and read.

''We must light them, of course. Else Alchemy will never return to the world,'' he answered matter of factly. Piers caught a hint of a hidden agenda, in the way that he responded with no concern for the fate of Weyard. However, as he had just met this stranger, he felt it rude to pry, and rude mannerisms would mar his Lemurian pride. ''Shall we continue this discussion in my room?'' Alex glanced at the other people hanging around the bar, and looked back at Piers. Piers acknowledged with a nod, understanding that an audience would not be a good idea.

Alex led him up a single staircase, to the floor right under that of Felix, Jenna, and Sheba. Reaching deep into a pouch, he pulled out a key and thrust it into the door. With a twist of the key, the wooden door flung open into a simple room. It contained a small wooden table, a wooden bed adorned with intricately carved designs, and a plain wall covered with nothing more than wood panelling. Alex closed the door behind them.

''I'm afraid my room has no seats. Please feel free to take a seat on the mattress.'' Piers acquiesced and sat himself down on the edge of the bed. Alex put a shoulder to the wall and leaned, facing Piers.

''So tell me Piers. What brings you to this town?'' Alex asked. Feeling comfortable, and partially drunk, Piers did not think to lie, and told the whole truth.

''My comrades and I seek to light the lighthouses, to restore the alchemical balance and bring peace to all of Weyard,'' Piers told him.

''I see...do you think I could ask you a small favour, Piers?'' Alex asked curtly.

''Indeed. I will fulfill it if I can,'' Piers promised.

''Would you? What if I asked you to get rid of Felix, and make it look like an accident?'' Alex leaned closer to Piers, caused by the intensity of the request.

''I couldn't...'' Piers stuttered, awestruck. It was not something he would ever consider, for he had no reason to do such a thing. ''No. I could not,'' Piers sternly confirmed. Alex sighed, and deepened his gaze into the Lemurian's eyes.

''I could make it benefit both you and I,'' Alex tried smugly. Piers did not relinquish. ''Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to what that benefit would be?'' Alex was prepared to share the entire story of the golden sun rising and the infinite power if it was necessary, to get Piers as his ally.

''I'm not interested. Excuse me as I show myself out,'' Piers growled, trying to mask his disgust at the offer. He was turning toward the door, when Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. Piers stopped in place, to hear whatever it was Alex had left to say.

''Why do you protect Felix? What are you to him?'' Alex whispered hoarsely in his ear, hoping to strike a nerve. The dead silence assured Alex that he had. ''You wouldn't trade a single man for limitless power?''

''Of course not. Now let me go,'' Piers said, flustered. But Alex did not let go of his shoulder – instead he pulled himself closer.

''I'll treat you much better than he ever will,'' Alex promised. He gently pulled the ribbon out of Piers's hair, letting the long blue hair tumble down his broad back. Though Piers's only purpose to him was being a pawn in the grand scheme of things, Alex felt it necessary to take advantage of his naivety. Arms around Piers's waist, he began to nuzzle his neck.

''Stop. You disgust me, Alex,'' Piers protested. Not paying attention, Alex continued to toy with him. He pulled him back onto the bed, still holding him romantically.

''I bet anything Felix has never seen you the way I do,'' Alex smirked. ''Is it really that one-sided?'' Piers's eyes narrowed, sick of Alex's cruel games. Pulling away proved fruitless as well – Alex held him with a firm grip.

''Let me go.''

''Just pretend I'm Felix. I'll be your Felix,'' Alex whispered soothingly in his ear. He lied Piers down on his back, and then sat towering over him. Grabbing Piers's wrists and holding them down against the mattress, Alex leaned in uncomfortably close to his face.

''Have you changed your mind yet?'' Alex smiled gleefully in contrast to Piers's hurt expression. A few seconds of silence later, Alex did not have the satisfaction of a direct answer, so he pressed his cold lips against Piers's. Piers's first instinct was to yell, but he was immediately muted by Alex's tongue exploring his mouth. Utterly disgusted, Piers squirmed, efforlessly held down by Alex's strong thighs.

''Alright, so we'll take it slower,'' Alex consoled. Beyond resistance, Piers simply lay on is back, not necessarily submitting, but more at a loss of what to do. Alex grazed the Lemurian's soft throat up and down with his lips, and occasionally a flutter of his tongue. Piers's body tensed up, and he felt a sensation unlike any he'd ever felt before. Despite having lived several times the lifespan of an average human, he had never gotten so close to even a girl before.

''Do I make a good enough Felix for you? Just wait. I can do much more,'' Alex growled huskily, brushing Piers's long blue hair to the side. Drunk on the atmosphere more than the drinks he'd had earlier, Piers let out a low moan. Alex was encouraged by the reaction he'd gotten. ''Or am I better than him?''

''I – I suppose...'' Piers trailed off, no longer certain whether he was playing along to make him stop, or if he was starting to mean it seriously. Emotions like this were relatively new to him, and he couldn't properly control them yet. Alex let go of Piers's wrists, and to his surprise, the stayed right where they were. He smirked and expertly opened Piers's tunic, observing the heavy rising and falling of his chest.

''Do we have an agreement?'' Alex asked, never losing sight of his original intent. Piers, however, was blinded by the moment.

''Okay...'' Piers agreed groggily. Though his mission was accomplished, Alex needed insurance. Not wanting to be too careful in the manipulation of Piers's emotions, he needed to replace Felix's spot in Piers's heart. He straddled Piers's hips, undressing him further. Piers shut his eyes as Alex kissed his mouth against, easing his tongue in, feeling Piers pant heavily, and darted his fingers across the Lemurian's bare chest. Suddenly, Alex pulled back, and sat halfway up.

''Do what I've asked you, and then come find me. I'll always be nearby.'' He gave Piers a hand getting off the bed. He patted Piers's messy hair down, and neatly tied it back with the ribbon he'd removed before. Piers buttoned his tunic back up, and left without looking back. He left the room, and Alex shut the door.

Determined to do what he must for Alex, he carefully layed out a plan for Felix's death in his mind as he made his way back to their room. They would all be asleep, and all he would have to do is dispose of him silently, leaving the assumption that he'd been assailed by some unknown assassin. Gripping the key in his hand, he entered the room as silently as he could. Careful not to tread on a loud floorboard, he stepped toward his target, watching his sleeping face in awe.

''_Just do it_,'' Piers convinced himself. But he couldn't do it. Uncontrolled emotion came flooding back to him, and he was sudden;y aware that though he knew they would never be any more than what they already were, friends and comrades; Felix was irreplaceable. Piers then did the unthinkable. He kneeled beside Felix's bed and wrapped his arms around his sleeping body. Then he heard voices murmur beside him – Jenna and Sheba. His heart sunk, deadly afraid of their reaction.

''What's he doing?'' Jenna asked out loud.

''Leave him. He was at the bar. Probably drunk out of his mind,'' Sheba's voice answered in the dark. Satisfied with the assumption, Piers played along in the morning, and religiously kept his encounter with Alex to himself.


End file.
